A Very Holmes Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Angie) Its Christmas, duh. Molly and Sherlock Holmes are celebrating it with their three children and Sherlocks brother. Expect cuteness.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Angie :)  
 **Penname:** Red on Pointe  
 **Character:** Mycroft and Molly  
 **Other Characters Used:** Sherlock and three OCs. (Not Mine) William, Angela and John Holmes  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Fluff, Cutesy, Family, Christmas  
 **Message to your person:** Hey Angie, Merry Christmas :) Just a little something cute and Sherlolly :P

* * *

 **A Very Holmes Christmas**

 _Its Christmas, duh. Molly and Sherlock Holmes are celebrating it with their three children and Sherlocks brother. Expect cuteness._

* * *

It was early in the morning when the sound of giggling and footsteps woke her up. Molly had always been an early riser but at 5am? Not really. Her husband was probably about to wake up soon as well. Molly knew what day it was and she knew her three beautiful children were excited for it.

"Mum, Dad!" A little boy's voice called out as the bedroom door opened. William Nathaniel Holmes, Molly and Sherlock's youngest child, ran into the room, a wide and excited grin on his face. He climbed onto the bed and began to jump up and down. "wake up, its Christmas!" He giggled a little. The five year old then proceeded to poke his parents arms.

"Sweetie, its very early, why dont you go to sleep for another hour?" Molly stated in a soft tone.

"Can't sleep" William pouted a little and crossed his arms. "Im not tired" he said stubbornly which earned a chuckle from his father.

"Hmm maybe we could get up now, but it does mean you'll have to go to sleep early tonight" A smile tugged at the corner of Sherlock's mouth. He knew how excitable William could be. "Deal?"

"Okay!" Williams face brightened up and his grin returned. "Deal!"

"Good, go wake up Angela and John" Sherlock smiled and soon William was running towards his siblings, ready to wake them up. Sherlock looked at Molly and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Morning Love" he stated and slowly got out of bed, putting his dressing gown on. Molly did the same and they both walked into the living room, their three children were already waiting for them, grins all around.

"Hurry Up!" William giggled and fidgeted excitedly. Angela and John were chuckling at their younger brother and were equally as excited.

"One present now, the rest when uncle Mycroft comes round to visit for Christmas dinner" Molly stated a smile on her face and the three children nodded. They were each passed one gift each, Molly and Sherlock opening a gift as well.

Angela, John and William laughed when they opened their gifts. Sherlock rolled his eyes though he had a slight smile and Molly was grinning. All three Holmes children had unwrapped a deerstalker each.

"Of course that would be first" Sherlock drawled but with a lighter tone. Mycroft still knew how to annoy him. "The kids love their gifts" Molly stated, watching with pride as all three put on their hats.

At around 1pm, Mycroft arrived at the Holmes' house and was welcomed with hugs from his niece and nephew's. Molly was in the kitchen, cooking the food for the Christmas dinner. Pigs in blankets, turkey, Brussels sprouts, the works. Mycroft had decided to tell the three young Holmes' stories about Sherlock. Molly was interested to hear them while she walked but Sherlock abruptly put a stop to any story telling, about himself anyway. Mycroft still told a few Christmas stories though William was too preoccupied playing with his deerstalker, Angela and John still listened to them.

Molly had finished cooking and started dishing everything out, Sherlock helping her out. "Extra sprouts for Mycroft, hes still on his diet" he stated.

"I heard that brother dear and diets never work out around Christmas" Mycroft stated, matter-of-factly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and started taking some to the dinner table, passing them out. When they had all received their plates and everyone had sat down, the Holmes family began to tuck into their meals.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
